coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9147 (21st April 2017)
Plot Nathan sends a photo of a scantily-clad Bethany cooking breakfast to his friend Neil, who replies saying 'my turn next'. Sarah fumes at David for letting Bethany sleep at Nathan's. Adam questions Luke on why Tracy needed a false alibi. Luke tells him to do one. Tracy leaves Mary on her own at the shop in order to nursemaid Rob, who has sustained a serious leg wound. Tracy tells Mary she's running errands for Ken but when Mary chides Peter for leaving Tracy to shoulder the burden he realises something is amiss. Gemma covers for an absent Norris at The Kabin. Rita snubs Freddie when he invites her to his leaving do at the Rovers, still smarting from the fruit machine incident. Jenny sets up a wedding corner in the factory storeroom. Johnny gets fed up with the Bridezilla jokes from the staff and yells at them to cut it out. Sarah gets a call from Weatherfield High informing her that Bethany has been bunking off. Peter and Daniel watch as DS MacKinnon arrests Adam for attempted murder. Sarah drags Bethany home from the tanning salon. Bethany is mortified. Tracy questions why she's been helping Rob since finding him in the ginnel. Rob begs Tracy not to dob him in, telling her he's finished if she does. When she leaves the gym, he packs his bag in case he has to do a runner. Audrey suggests to Rita that they go to the Rovers for a drink later, but Rita knows she's trying to lure her over to Freddie's farewell do and refuses. Sarah orders Bethany to go back to school. Bethany rows with her for treating her like a child and reminds her that school didn't open any doors for her. The police tell Adam that his fingerprints were on the brand new kitchen counter at No.1, proving that he was in the house before Ken was attacked. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mrs Protheroe - Diana J. Brooks *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Yard *Audrey's *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Supreme Tanning *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam is arrested for the attempted murder of Ken, with the police revealing they found his fingerprints on the kitchen worktops which were only fitted the night of the assault; and Johnny snaps at Kate and Fiz as they discuss the wedding plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,250,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Daniel Osbourne: "Adam's been arrested." Tracy Barlow: "For what?" Peter Barlow: "Possession of an offensive 'aircut." Category:2017 episodes